sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Silver Scorpions
Team Members SS1: Bunny Barlowe School: Whittree Weapon: Razor Sweet Pea Scooter SS2: Pia Malone School: Whittree Weapon: Vektor SP1 SS3: Shadi Williams School: Davison Weapon: Hikory Cane SS4: Austin White School: Davison Weapon: Golden Retractable Spyglass SS5: Corin Albanesi School: Whittree Weapon: Alejandro Sniper Rifle Mentor 'The Shrink' "Precedent indicates that participants will experience poor decision making. My advantage is understanding and then countermanding said decisions." Name: Toby Schrieber Age: 59 Gender: Male Appearance: Toby stands at 5'9", and weighs precisely 151 lbs. His hair is a salt and pepper mix of grey and white, combed off of his receding hairline and slicked back with ruthless efficiency. His face is marked with dignified wrinkles, including lines that frame constantly downturned lips and crow's feet around dark brown, nearly black eyes. On his nose are golden, circular glasses that magnify his pupils somewhat. He has a penchant for suits in spotted grey or brown, and his clothing is always meticulously ironed and polished. Biography: Dr. Toby Schrieber has been a professional psychologist and sociologist for nearing thirty five years, specializing in cases of post traumatic stress disorder. For the majority of his career, he’s tended to and focused on soldiers who had seen heavy combat, writing many prize winning papers and theses on the subject of PTSD and how it affects family and public life. For the past six years, Dr. Schrieber has been asked about and hounded for his clinical evaluations and professional opinions on the psychosis of contestants of SotF, which he has mostly refused and refuted at every turn. Following the incident with George King, however, producers of SotF have brought him onto the staff as a risk assessment for winners of SotF, where he evaluates and determines what stressors and triggers will render each winner potentially useless in the press tour following the game. Surprised by his openness and delighted by his lack of social tact, the SotF higher ups tossed him in as a mentor for the newest season, expecting amusing results. Toby is clinical and cold when speaking to other people, often treating them more as subjects to be scrutinised rather than human individuals. He has no children of his own, no family outside of a distant sister, and considers his tenure as an SotF mentor an unecessary stressor but an intriguing psychologocial and sociological experiment that his scientific background can't help but partake in. Team Conclusion: Will the Scorpions be able to recover from their own poisonous mentality? Or will the other teams feel the sting of defeat? Mentor's Comment: "A most peculiar mixing of psychological outlooks, derived from fascinating sources. I look forward to studying them under the duress that SotF puts on the psyche." - Toby Schrieber Team Evaluations Kills: 'Matthew Weiss, Forrest Doe, Sarah Miller, Riley Parker, Ramón Fuentes, Genevieve Cordova, Laura Mason, Saachi Nidal, Bella Bianchi, Anastasia Arcadia, Yagmur Tekindor '''Eliminated By: '''N/A '''Collected Weapons: '''Blackthorn shillelagh (from Forrest Doe), straight razor (from Sarah Miller) '''Allies: 'Paisley Hopkins '''Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Mentor Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Toby Schrieber, in chronological order. *The Reviews Are In, and It Does Not Look Good At All *CAVE CAVE DEUS VIDET *I (Don't) Remember Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Toby Schrieber and the Silver Scorpions. What did you like, or dislike, about the team? Let us know here! Category:Teams